


Heroes don't take sick days

by Lunathunder



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Canon Non-Binary Character, Chest Binding, F/F, Fluff, Lesbians, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24005767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunathunder/pseuds/Lunathunder
Summary: Teegan starts to feel sick and Teragohan has to take care of them.As Teegan gets sicker, the more Teragohan realizes she's in over her head.
Relationships: Teegan/Teragohan





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck Ao3's formatting. It's all messed up because it sucks :( 
> 
> Teegan isn't binding right :/ please don't wear your binder for more than 6 o 8 hours!! Be safe while binding my friends!

By the time they had made it to the inn, Teegan’s head was swimming and Teragohan, her arm wrapped around their hand carefully, carrying the sick wood elf into their room. 

It had been a long trip to the small town of Greenflower, a town that sounds exactly like the name, covered in lush ferns, mosses and their namesake, green flowers. And when the pair had finally arrived, they had formulated a schedule. They would need to find an inn, get supper and ask for clues around town, only about halfway through dinner, Teegan had begun to feel queazy. 

“We need to get you into bed, love.” Teragohan coaxed, helping Teegan out of their chair after they had stumbled over their own feet. 

“I don’t need to. It’s only 6 pm!” Teegan whined, placing a hand on the back of their chair lightly. Teragohan shook her head and smiled slightly at Teegan before picking them up and adjusting the small elf carefully. 

“You really need rest.” she hummed, placing a few pieces of gold on the front bar and pushed the door open with her hip. Teegan shook their head weakly, only to groan with the weighet at the crown of their head. This wasn’t good. A milky sort of wave fell over their vision and they closed their eyes, feeling as though their body was spinning against Teragohan’s chest. 

“‘m sorry…” Teegan said, their voice thick, maybe they were just exhausted from the journey? Teegan and Teragohan had been travelling for almost a week or two. They wouldn’t be surprised with all of the fighting they had done the last two days, Teegan was finally feeling the effects of it. Teragohan sighed and eyed Teegan’s face. There was a bit of a reddish coloring across their cheeks. Not a good sign. Teragohan opened the door with her shoulder, being careful of Teegan’s head and placed them down into a soft looking armchair. 

“‘s nice.” Teegan mumbled sleepily, a weak smile spreading across their face. Teragohan looked at them with a concerned look, then shook her head, going through her medium sized bag. Most of their stuff was on the smaller bed to Teegan’s left, closer to the window. The sun cast a golden shadow over the wooden floorboards and the cotton blankets. 

“Come on,” Teragohan coaxed again, lifting the elf with such ease. Teegan shuffled in her arms as their eyes began to flutter closed carefully. Teragohan sighed, bringing a cool breeze against Teegan’s warm face. She turned carefully and placed Teegan carefully into the large bed, pulling off the elf’s heavy cloak and travelling boots. Next, unlacing the back of their armour and loosening the ties on Teegan’s tunic. 

“You’ve been binding again? We’re going to have to take that off… Is that okay? I also have to run back out to pick up medicine from the general store across the street.” Teragohan asked, slightly peering at the tight wrap of cloth around the wood elves' small torso. Teegan nodded and looked at Teragohan, their eyes slightly dim. 

“s all good. Still kinda hungry. And hot. Can you open the window?” they asked, following Terogohan’s movements to sit them up to remove the bandaging. Terogohan runs her fingers carefully against the bruised skin of Teegan’s rib cage and furrows her brows slightly, now wasn’t the time to be creating a fight about binding. Teragohan sighed and stood up, laying Teegan back down carefully and walked to the window, swinging it open a little. The curtains fluttered carefully in the breeze as the half orc walked towards her bag and slung it across her shoulder. 

“I’ll be back soon. Just goin’ to pick up the medicine you need and a few other things.” Teragohan said quietly, looking back to Teegan who had flipped onto their side. They nodded and smiled. 

“I’ll be fine…” Teegan assured the half orc woman looked at Teegan worriedly. “I promise.” they said, their eyes drifting shut slowly. Teragohan walked over to Teegan and kissed the top of their head. “I know you’ll be okay… I just worry about you sometimes, you dumdum.” she laughed lightly into Teegan’s hair. Teegan smiled and touched Teragohan’s face.

“I know.” they said, their voice low with exhaustion. “It’s probably nothing though.” they said “You should go. Before it gets too late.” Teegan smiled again, dropping their hand lightly. Teragohan stands and walks over to the door. “You’ll tell me if you need anything else, right?” she asks when she makes it to the door. Teegan nods and watches as Teragohan exits and closes the door softly. 


	2. Chapter 2

“Teegan?” Teragohan said softly, looking at the small lump in the bed closest to the window. 

No answer.

Teragohan felt a knot of dread in her stomach as she walked over to the bed. Teegan’s face is pale, covered in a light sheet of sweat. “Oh boy.” she sighs, touching Teegan’s forehead lightly, feeling the heat radiate from their face in waves. Teragohan dug into her bag and pulled a small vial out of it. “Teegan?” she said again, tapping the wood elf lightly on the shoulder. Teegan whimpered and opened their eyes slightly. The normal excited light within the elf’s eyes was now a glassy ball. Teragohan gasped and sighed, her brows furrowing. “Teegan. What the hell did you do?” she muttered, sitting them up and emptying some of the contents of the vial into her hand and pushed them gently into their mouth. 

“I’ll take care of you.” Teragohan whispered into Teegan’s ear as she laid them back down and stood up. She paced the room and shut the window, drawing the curtains. What should she do? Teegan wasn’t an orc so some of the ways of healing weren’t the same for their smaller body. Teragohan groaned and sat on their bed. Teegan was the healer… They had all the spells for this….

Potions! 

Teragohan rummaged through Teegan’s bag and then dumped it out on the bed. A small book, a vial, some flowers? A mess kit, some crumbs, an empty tinder box, frayed rope and a few weeks worth of clothes tumbled out. Teragohan grumbled as she stuffed Teegan’s things back into their bag. The book still lay on the bed, surrounded by loose crumbs from Teegan’s bag. Teragohan lifts it and grunts with the weight of it in her hands. She flips through it, spell after spell.

Nothing, nothing, nothing…. _ Nothing!  _ Not one spell! Not even something that could tell Teragohan what Teegan had!

Teragohan groans and looks over to Teegan. They shivered slightly and turned away from Teragohan quickly, the blankets pulled around them tightly. She stood up and smoothed Teegan’s hair out of their face, pulling her hand back from the heat. She sighed and gathered Teegan into her arms, wincing slightly as the full weight of the elf was pressed lightly into her arms. They were like a ragdoll, soaked and shivering. “Come on Teegs…” Teragohan muttered,looking down at Teegan. They elf whimpered and opened their eyes slightly. 

“Teragohan?” Teegan says, their voice no louder than a whisper. “Teegan. Thank the gods.” she says, a soft smile on their face. “Teragohan… I’m dying.” Teragohan’s smile faded quickly.

“Teegan, what do you mean?” she said quickly, cupping TEegan’s face, the heat more intense now. “It’s so hot. I can’t breathe.” Teegan raspes, inhaling sharply and a weak breath follows. Teegan coughs again hard, the sound wet and harsh, tremors wracking the elf’s small frame. Their eyes close and stay closed, Teegan’s breath short and shallow. Teragohan stood up sharply, carrying Teegan into the main area of the inn.

“Where can I get water?” Teragohan asked quickly, the inn-keeper stared at her, standing up. “Quickly please!” she yelped at the tiefling. “My friend is sick! I think they’re dying!” The tiefling stands and rushes over to them, calling out for someone to help. A smaller woman, a human perhaps, throws open the door to her room and stands in the doorway for a moment. Teegan stirrs slightly, whimpering. 

“‘S hot. I’m hot.” they mumbled, starting to squirm in the blankets they were wrapped in. Teegan suddenly opens their eyes again, staring up at Teragohan. “I’m so hot…” they say weakly, shivering with more force. “I know Teegs. I’m sorry.” Teragohan says, the background noise slowly fading out. “Please, make the heat go away…” Teegan said, their voice slowly increasing in volume. Teegan’s hand shoots out from the blankets and grabs the tiefling’s tunic, crying out, “Please make the heat go away!” they shout, tears beginning to roll down their face. Teragohan takes Teegan’s hand and peels their fingers from the loose fabric and holds it in her own, her brows furrowed. “Ma’am?” the tiefling said, drowning the sound of Teegan’s soft sobs. “I have someone getting water for your friend. I feel truly sorry for your situation but can we make sure that you gather your things and get across the street? I’m afraid that if you stay, the illness will spread.” the tiefling says, a worried look on his face. “Yeah. I can make sure that everything is removed from our room and I’ll pay you extra for your troubles.” Teragohan assures the tiefling, standing up as the woman returns with the bowl of water. 

“Please follow me. I’ll take you across the street and then I am going to ask you to gather your things from here and bathe.” she says, helping Teragohan carry Teegan across the mossy street. 

“Who are you?” Teragohan says as she walks through the door, the smell of herbs hitting her. “My name is Tyra Terrabrew.” she says, looking in a back room. She returns with a book and a handful of herbs in bowls. “I figured this would happen. I followed you back to the inn. This sounds like a nasty case of cave pox.” Tyra says to Teragohan, scratching her eyebrow. “Unwrap them from the blankets and put them down on the table here. Keeping them wrapped up like that isn’t helping their case.” she demands. Teragohan unwraps Teegan, letting the blankets fall from around the wood elf’s small shoulders. Teegan groans and whimpers again, the slight redness sinking down their neck and up to their collarbones. Teragohan grimaces at the small body in her arms. 

“Go back to the inn. Tell the inn-keeper to burn everything that your friend here has touched.” Tyra adds, turning to Teragohan. “Is Teegan going to be okay?” Teragoan asks, gathering the blankets that Teegan had wrapped around them into her arms. Tyra shrugs while placing the herbs into a small bowl and crushing them. “I’m not sure. You should have come the moment the dizziness began!” Tyra shouted, “Now out!” 

Teragohan scrambled out of the room and closed the door behind her. The blankets felt soaked against Teragohan’s arms and the cool air wasn’t helping. As Teragohan opened the door to the inn, the tiefling stood from his place at the front desk. “How’s your friend?” 

“Tyra says you need to burn everything that Teegan touched…” Teragohan said quietly, the tiefling’s hopeful smile faded. “Damn.” he said, looking at Teragohan. “Cave pox? Or something else?” he asked, looking away from Teragohan. “We think Cave pox but… How did you know?” she asked, “I know some things. It’s been around the city before. It also seems like something else. It could be rose fever.” the tiefling says quietly. “Your friend has more of a chance of survival if it’s rose fever…” he adds. Teragohan inhales sharply. “I’m Barcis Arlech.” he says, stepping back and smoothing the wrinkles in his coat. “Former royal here in Greenflower.” he adds, cracking his back. Teragohan gasped slightly 

“Oh! We were actually supposed to speak with you!” Teragohan exclaims, looking over to Barcis. “But before that, I think we should let Teegan get better.” she says, gathering the blankets from the floor. “Damn, may have to burn that carpet.” Barcis says, “Why don’t we take a quick trip across the road and talk to Tyra about this “Rose Fever”.” 

  



End file.
